Untold Rules
by Ai no Batafurai
Summary: In one day, people learn a few untold rules concerning a certain Yuki Onna. RikuoXTsurara. Oneshot. Warning for OOC.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I suddenly came up with this idea of seeing a new side of Rikuo, and immediately started this oneshot. If it has any flaw, please bare with it. And of course there is a warning for OCC.  
**

**As for readers who follow _Leaving_, I apologized that I haven't updated. But I will update the new chapter soon. So I hope you will still wait for it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

**Morning**

"Oi! Yuki Onna, hurry up! It's time that Waka go to school!" Bellowed the large youkai in his human form in front of the main gate.

From somewhere inside the mansion of the Nura household, the sound of running could be heard as the girl in her uniform rushed to her master. It was another school day and she would never forgive herself if he was late on her behalf. Besides, it was one of her favourite moments: walking to school with Waka!

When she finally reached the main gate, she saw her master standing beside Aotabo, his smile directed to her. Immediately, she could feel herself blushing. Trying to hide away her flustering, she turned to the other youkai.

"Mou, Aotabo! I only took a little time. You don't have to yell for the whole house to hear!"

"Hm! You should always be ready before Waka goes to school." Rumbled Aotabo.

Sensing that another fight was going to take place, the person who had stayed silent the whole time, Rikuo, decided to stop the two youkais. "You two, don't fight. Let's go now."

"Hai, Waka!" said Aotabo and Tsurara at the same time.

As soon as they began to walk, Tsurara turned to her master and started her usual chat. However, Aotabo soon interupted, "Yuki Onna, you shouldn't bother Waka!"

"What? I'm only chatting with Rikuo-sama!" Angrily, she glared at Aotabo.

"You are bothering him with your own stuff, he would never like it."

"What are you saying? I never bother him!"

"Uhm, Tsurara...?" Said Rikuo. However, the other two had already in their furious quarrel that the Snow maiden never heard what her dear Waka was saying. They continued to fight on the way as unbeknown to them, the light inside their master's eyes changed.

The youkais finally stopped when they noticed that their master was strangely quiet. They both looked back at their Waka. He was smiling, but they swore they could feel fear slipping in their bodies as a killing aura generating from him.

"Tsurara?", he said with his gentlest voice while the brilliant smile was still on his lips.

"H-h-hai!", the Yuki Onna replied nervously. Did she do something wrong?

With the same tone, he told her, "Can you go ahead, I need to speak to Aotabo about something."

Too scared of her master's sudden change, Tsurara didn't question him as she ran away quickly. She did not know why, but she feel that her Waka was very scary just now.

When she was in front of school, she stopped and waited for her master. She should ask him about what happened, for she calmed down now. She was afraid that she angered him somehow.

As she finally saw her Waka, she found it strange that Aotabo was not with him anymore. Moreover, his mood seemed to be better.

As he approached, he stopped his stride before her. "Let's go in", said Rikuo with his usual smile.

"Uhm, Rikuo-sama, where's Aotabo?"

"Don't worry about him, let's go." Without waiting for her reply, Rikuo took her hand and dragged her towards the school building. As Tsurara focused on the warmth from her Waka's hand, she forgot all about what she was planning to ask.

**_Somewhere_**

"Waka, what did you beat me for?" Looking at the sky, Aotabo asked as he laid on the ground. 'And since when did you have such a strength?'

**_Rule No.1_**: _Never distract Yuki Onna from her morning chat with Waka._

* * *

**Lunch**

As the bell for lunch break rang, Tsurara ran happily to her Waka's class. It was her duty to give him his precious lunch, and she was happy to see her beloved master again.

Standing at the classroom's door, she was about to call Rikuo when she heard someone's voice call her name. When she turned around, she saw the blond haired classmate of her master.

"Uhm, hi Oikawa-san." greeted Shima, who was blushing before the Yuki Onna.

"Hi Shima-kun", Tsurara replied with a smile, while tilting her head slightly to indicate the boy to continue.

"A-ano, Oikawa-san, I was wondering, uhm, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?" The boy managed to say, his cheeks slowly turned red.

Suddenly, Tsurara noticed the atmostphere changed greatly. She could feel the killing intent in the atmosphere. It was so thick that she could cut it with a knife. Despite being a cold creature, she could never stop the chill in her veins. Shima was also wearing a horrified look. It seemed that blood had rushed away from his face. Whatever, or whoever, behind them, it was sure to be very scary.

Slowly, Tsurara turned around. "Wa-waka!"

Rikuo was still having his usual smile. However, he was giving off the same murderous aura from this morning. "Tsurara, did you forget something?"

_Something? Oh! The lunch!_ She immediately took out the box she was clutching in her arms. Rikuo accepted it gladly, though it was a bit frozen. "Then, shall we have lunch on the rooftop?"

"Eh? H-hai!" With a little hesitation, she replied. As she turned to apologize to Shima, the blond boy was no where in sight.

_Huh? It's strange._

"Hurry up, Tsurara." Rikuo was already walking ahead. Although there were questions, she soon got back her cheerfulness as she ran after her dear master. After all, it was lunch with Rikuo-sama!

**_Inside the school's storage_**

Shima was sitting in the corner while hugging himself closely. In the darkness, people could still see him shivering uncontrollably.

_**Rule No.2:** Never ask the Yuki Onna out._

* * *

**Afternoon**

As soon as school had ended, Tsurara went home and started her laundry work. It was a part of her work, and her routine.

She was happily carrying the basket of washed clothes towards the garden, humming to herself. These were Waka's clothes, so there must be no stain. She thought.

Along the corridor, the small youkais also accompanied her. They chattered loudly as they jumped around her feet. Smiling to herself, she continued to walk while listening to their cheerful noise. However, she never noticed until it was too late that Nattokozo was right in front of her. Tsurara fell down while the basket of clothes flew up, and Rikuo's clothes scattered everywhere on the ground.

"Shi-shimatta! What should I do now? Waka's... waka's clothes are..."

When the Snow Maiden was still wondering about what to do, a snicker right above her traveled to her ears. Looking up, she first saw the luscious green leaves of the tree. Then, she saw someone's face that she would rather she didn't.

"Gozumaru!"

"Fufufu, you are still useless as ever. I wonder why Rikuo still keeps you as his subordinate?" His words were filled with such cruelty that Tsurara immediately fired up (not literally).

"Why... YOU..."

Then...

"Pang!"

From out of nowhere, a stone flew with great speed and collided with Gozumaru's head. He instantly fell off the branch he was sitting on before hitting the ground and passed out in the bushed.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Turning around and searching for the source, she was pondering if it was an enemy. Nevertheless, there was no one in sight.

"Huh? It's strange..."

_**Rule No.3:** Never insult the Yuki Onna!_

* * *

**That night**

There was a surprise that night as the Nura house received a visit from Shouei, who was rarely seen in the Main house. Nonetheless, Rikuo and Tsurara were glad to see his presence. They had dinner together while talking about what they had done in the recent time.

Tsurara was happily serving the meal to both of them. She always like Shoei, not the same as her feeling to Rikuo-sama, of course. Because Shouei was always a good little brother to her.

"Here, Shouei-kun! You should eat more!" Said Tsurara with a big smile. Her eyes shone wih happiness. Her hand was holding the bowl of rice in front of Shouei's face while the other was holding the spoon.

"Thank you, nee-san." Shouei accepted the bowl, trying to hide his blushing face under the hood.

Tsurara kept her cheerful chatting on. It was rare nowadays to see her 'brother'. Of course she had to ask him a lot. And Shouei, although looked very shy, still replied her thoroughly.

They talked very excitedly and completely forgot the presence of someone else in the room. His eyes slowly lit up with furious flame.

When the dinner was finished, Rikuo arruptly stood up. "Shouei, do you mind to follow me? I need to talk to you."

The strange thing was, his voice sounded very normal, but both Tsurara and Shouei felt that something was off.

After a moment, Shouei tensely nodded his head and followed the Third towards another room, leaving behind a totally confused Tsurara.

Tilting her head to one side, she wondered what the hell was going on...

_**Rule No.4:** Never be too intimate with the Yuki Onna._

* * *

"You ignored me many times today."

After being called outside by Rikuo, Shouei showed up to say goodbye and left immediately as if something was chasing after him. His face seemed to be very... pale.

Tsurara was still standing there, confused when the low voice of her master flowed in her ears. His breath was hot and she realized that he was right behind her. One of his muscular arms curled around her waist, restraining her from escaping.

_'N-nani? From when...?'_

Fluttering, she couldn't react to his statement. From the root of her toes to her head, it was burning.

"W-Waka! I... I never ignored you! Ah!"

"Lying is not very good, Tsu-ra-ra..." He whispered into her ears, tickling her. Then, he gently bit her earlobe as if it was the punishment for not being honest.

"Ah! But I did not lie..." Nevertheless, she never completed her sentence as his lips swiped down and stole hers in a heated kiss.

'Such possessiveness...'

And Tsurara's consciousness melted away as the moonlight shone on the figures of two people kissing...

...

...

...

_**Final Rule:** Never ignore Rikuo-sama (only applied for Yuki Onna)_


End file.
